


The Golden Age - 10 Times Arthur Made Merlin Hapyy

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Team Green, fic & graphic, prompt 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years following Arthur’s return were the happiest of Merlin’s life. Still, there were ten events that stood out the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Age - 10 Times Arthur Made Merlin Hapyy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my amazing Team. Go Team Green! Thank you [bevinkathryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn) for helping me again.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The years following Arthur’s return were the happiest of Merlin’s life. Still, there were ten events that stood out the most.

1\. About three months after Arthur had returned Merlin decided to go to the cinema with him, something Merlin had enjoyed immensely while waiting for Arthur. He had chosen a movie about a group of knights, thinking Arthur would like to see something familiar. In the end Arthur had spent most of the movie complaining about the inaccuracies shown in the film, which nearly got them kicked out. Still Arthur had fun and they started to go the movies more often.

  
2\. Shortly after Arthur’s return Merlin had surprised him by going to a renaissance faire together. They had dressed up as a knight and his servant and it hadn’t taken long for them to fall back into their old habits. It was a bit strange wearing these clothes after so many years but they had a lot of fun, especially Arthur, who seemed to be glad to be his old self again.

  
3\. Since training with knights was no longer a practiced sport these days, Arthur had to find himself something new to do. It didn’t take long for him to realise how much he loved to play soccer; and even less time to find a club where he could play. The first game he had Merlin was sitting in the benches rooting for Arthur. The game ended with Arthur’s team winning and an overly happy Arthur kissing Merlin for the first time.

  
4\. Since Arthur’s return Merlin had gotten better at letting people close again, so it wasn’t a big surprise for him to get invited to his co-worker’s house (Merlin was working at a book shop at that time). It was however a nice surprise to not only bring Arthur along but to bring him along as his boyfriend for the first time. They had a great time and stayed friends with Gwen and her boyfriend Lance.

  
5\. A year after Arthur had returned they decided to take a trip and travel through Wales. Within the first few hours they got lost twice and Arthur complained that even after all those years Merlin was still rubbish at directions. In the end they didn’t manage to see all the things they had wanted to, but that was also a good thing. All the fighting about which way to go had lead to a big argument and an even bigger reconciliation later in their hotel room.

  
6\. Only a few days after their trip Merlin got a phone call telling him that his book, a story about the Arthurian Legend he had written, would get published. Arthur was so happy for him and even came along for the cover shooting and the photoshoot for Merlin’s homepage.

  
7\. To celebrate Merlin’s success Arthur decided to surprise Merlin by taking him to Comic Con. Even though Arthur didn’t really understand the hype he was still glad he bought the tickets. Seeing Merlin this happy made him happy.

  
8\. Two months after going to Comic Con together they got invited to the wedding of one of Arthur’s football mates. Leon married into a really rich family; there seemed to be hundreds of guests. They had a lot of fun. It was a nice feeling showing everybody how much in love they were, especially the bridesmaids who had tried to hit on Arthur at the beginning of the reception.

  
9\. Shortly after the wedding Arthur took Merlin to a photoshoot so they would have more pictures of them in their flat. Most of them tuned out pretty descent and ended up on their walls. But some of them only saw one room; the bedroom. Photos only taken for their own delight and not for anybody else to see. Arthur had never been very good at sharing.

  
10\. But the best day of all was in July the following year; the day Merlin and Arthur finally got married. Arthur looked so damn handsome in his blue suit and Merlin still couldn’t believe Arthur had actually asked him to be his husband in the first place. He probably cried tears of happiness like a girl Arthur always accused him of being. Merlin didn’t care; the only important thing was that they would never be apart again.


End file.
